Twisted
by classactress
Summary: Song-fic J/C. One-shot to the song 'Twisted' by Carrie Underwood yes i like her and it's set in CoA when she Jace was her supposed brother. It's about her twisted relationship with him. : Rated T. coz they all are.


**Hi, I'm sorry about my second one. That one was disappointing. Even to me. Which means it was probably horrible:(. Sorry! **

**This one is called Twisted by Carrie Underwood. I know, I love Carrie Underwood and Taylor Swift is in that favorite category as well. This one is going to be during City of Ashes. When Clary thought Jace was her brother. I wasn't very satisfied with my second one. I have to admit. That was totally horrid! Haha. But this one (I'm hoping) is going to better. I think I was just tired then. It was very late at night!**

**|| When I am writing a TXT/SMS conversation. I will put it like this: **_-this is a SMS message-_.

(And I _did_ make up the date)

**[I made one of those little pictures with symbols on **_**Word Document**_**. It was extremely fun…for me, that is. I'm a freak for creating digital pictures. You make a squiggle on **_**Paint**_** and I will start giggling and running around chasing my behind :-D]**

**So, hope you enjoy this one guys!**

Twisted

Clary trudged out of the house – not really paying attention to what or where she was going. She thought for a bit on where she headed. She ended up making the decision of Central Park. She wasn't very sure why she was going for a stroll in Central Park this late at night. She looked at her watch.

________

|10:42 PM|

She sighed. It _was_ an absurd hour at night. But she was out anyhow; wondering _why_ exactly she was out anyhow.

She felt something '_beep' _from the back pocket of her jeans and a small vibration to add. She jammed her hand into the denim folds and pulled out her cell phone.

_-Where are you?-_

_From: Jace_

_10:43 PM 18/4/07_

Jace. She sighed again and pressed the reply button.

_-Why?-_

_To: Jace_

She let her arm flop to her side casually as she strolled along the pathway next to the East River – waiting his reply. She could just see a swing set moving slightly in the cold night wind next to the river. Her phone beeped again.

_-I'm at Lukes. I came to talk to you. Luke was there; you weren't. He didn't know where you went.-_

_From: Jace_

_10:45 PM 18/4/07_

She wondered what he came to talk to me and Luke about. Probably our opinion on should he get his hair styled so that it stayed off his face or not; or if he looked attractive in skinny jeans. Who knows what goes on in that self-obsessed mind of his. But then again, it could be important. But he would have called if it was – matter-of-fact she didn't think she had gotten any texts from Jace; he usually called. And he only called if something was important. Which did not occur often because he either already had someone with him to help or he didn't have his phone when fighting demons and what-not. She remembered that she had to send him a reply.

_-I'm just taking a walk. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Be patient.-_

_To: Jace_

She selected 'Send' and opened the gate to the playground next to the river. She put her phone back in her left pocket and grabbed her iPod out of her right. She gently put the ear-bud in one ear and flicked it on. She scrolled through the menu till it came to '_Shuffle Songs'_. She sat down on the swing and gently moved onto the balls of her feet and back – causing the swing to move back and forth slowly and comfortingly.

A song she hadn't listened to in quite a while – a while being since she discovered this new world she was born into – started playing steadily into her ears.

As she stared across the moonlight-drenched East River she listening to the lyrics:

_Baby, you're a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into me_

_Nothing I can do but fall_

_Piece by piece_

_You broke down every part of me_

_That ever thought I'd never need you_

_Baby_

Ah, this song was one of her favorite before she met Jace. Now it seemed that this song was about him.

_It's twisted,_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it,_

_It's crazy,_

_But somewhat_

_I may never understand it,_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I wanna love even if it's wrong_

It was so true. Jace was her brother and she wanted him in every way possible to want someone - physically and mentally. She just wanted _him_. And she knew that she couldn't have him. For all reasons; he probably still didn't want her anymore, the people she loved and the people around her would either be disgusted, hurt or both. But the one reason that scratched the surface was the biological connection between them. He was her _brother_. That love was forbidden for them. But it wasn't as if she could just _stop_ loving him. It was probably on the list of _'The Impossible'._

_Everybody's telling me,_

_I'm over my head_

_But they don't feel you loving me_

_They all say that I've gone crazy_

_Maybe, but it's too late now to save me_

_I'm too tangled_

Just a little problem there; no one, the thought, knew about her complicated relationship with Jace. And if anybody did know or figured it out – they were incredibly polite not to mention it to either her nor Jace.

_It's twisted,_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it,_

_It's crazy,_

_But somewhat_

_I may never understand it,_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I wanna love even if it's wrong_

_Even if it's twisted_

_Maybe it's not right,_

_But that's alright_

_Eh, it's alright_

_Tonight…_

Admittedly, she had thought about pretending that they weren't brother and sister once and just acting like they had before they found out about Valentine and her mother being married. But as soon as she got the confidence he would come along and shatter it by making snide and sarcastic comments involving the reminder that he was her brother.

_It's twisted,_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it,_

_It's crazy,_

_But somewhat_

_I may never understand it,_

_It's twisted,_

_Messed up_

_And the more I think about it,_

_It's crazy,_

_But somewhat_

_I may never understand it,_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I wanna love even if it's wrong_

And it was true. She would never understand him, herself, her mind, his mind or the world itself. Life was just all too confusing. Yes, her love for Jace was utterly and completely irrevocable and twisted. Perhaps it was wrong; but she just thought that because that was the truth. But the truth to her was the complete opposite.

In all truth – it felt utterly and totally _right_ to her. She loved him with her whole heart. And she knew it was only going to beat for him. Forever.

_Beep_. She let out an exasperated breath and pulled out her phone.

_-I can see you.-_

_From: Jace_

_10:52 PM 18/4/07_

She snatched her ear-phone out of her ear and looked behind to find Jace sitting on the park bench – a smug and amused expression playing on his face.

She turned back to her phone and hit the reply button angrily.

_-You are such a stalker.-_

_To: Jace_

She smiled triumphantly to herself and then plugged her earphone back in.

_Even if it's twisted_

_Even if it's just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little twisted_

_Yeah_

_It's twisted_

_Yeah_

Send.


End file.
